


Another StanCo Success Story

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad Decisions, Ficlet, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Stan faces yet another setback during his wandering days. (Written for the prompt "Down for the count" at the Fandom Weekly community.)





	Another StanCo Success Story

“What?!” Stan shouted, arms flying up. “What do you mean, you’re cancelling all your orders?”

“Calm down, sir,” said the clerk, alarm creeping in his face. “It’s simply store policy! When we heard about those recalls--”

“Recalls? What, for these babies? Don’t make me laugh! They’re sturdier than anything.” Stan gave one of the lawnmowers a kick to emphasize his point; it instantly fell apart in a twisted, rusting mess. “Haha, whoops!” said Stan. “Must’ve been one of the duds.”

The clerk sighed. “Anyway, when we heard about the recalls, we decided it best to pull your product from our shelves. Nothing personal, really. We just don’t want any unhappy costumers on our hands.”

“But I was counting on you!” cried Stan. “I needed you to sell these lawnmowers, so I could--”

“Do what, rip off more people with your flimsy StanCo products?”

Stan glared at the clerk.

The clerk coughed. “Er, sorry sir, didn’t mean to offend you or any--”

“Forget it,” huffed Stan. “I don’t need your help to make a fortune. I’m gonna strike it big in the next town! _Adios_ , jerk!” He stomped out of the store and went back to his car, slumping in the front seat. He sighed and looked up at the picture of him and his brother in their boxing gear, with their father steelily glaring at them from the baclground.

“Some day, huh, bro?” He wiped the tears from his eyes and drove on.


End file.
